Facility
|level required = 10 |theme = Facility - Pixel Gun 3D Soundtrack}} '''Facility is a Multiplayer Map introduced in the 12.5.0 update. Appearance It appears as a medium-sized facility with a large conveyor belt, 2 yellow machines and 2 light green machines which can both move. In the middle, there is another conveyor belt between two laser entrances. On the top, there are multiple rectangular light bulbs along with a robotic crane on the center of the ceiling. There appears to be some smoke as well. Some parts of the Battle Mech, or the entirety of it, can be found in the facility. It is identified from the Repair Benches in this map. There is also a room for managing the movement of the robotic crane, but it isn't possible to actually manage it. There is an iron-fenced floor on the edge of the map, along with light gray walls, a light gray floor, and a dark gray ceiling. There is also a rectangular window on one side, showing another part of the facility, which is currently inaccessible. There are also some boxes scattered around parts of the map. Moreover, there is a lab behind the spawn that has 2 monitors that indicate Warehouse Assault and Cargo Ship. Strategy * Don't stop strafing when attacking. * Use close-to-medium ranged weapons, but when picking off a player that is on the opposite edge of the map from your position, equip a long ranged weapon, like the Hellraiser. * An effective strategy for this map is to simply walk in a large circle, covering every room except the center pool. This will hit most pickups, and the pool can still be fired upon from most areas. * Enable second fire button, equip the Alien Blaster, and other ricochet weapons and a one-hit kill weapon like the Anti-Hero Rifle. Press the second fire button (above the joystick) and switch every gun constantly (except Primary, and Melee). This will improve your use between other weapons, and at the time you shot with a weapon, then using another, the first weapon you shot with would be recharging at the time you are using the second weapon. Trivia *The Battle Mech and its parts appear often in this map. *Despite it being included in the 12.2.0 assets, it was released in the 12.5.0 update. **It looked quite different before the official release of this map. *Another part of this map can be found outside from the window, but it is currently inaccessible. *In the 12.5.3 update, in the Map Selection, the letters of this map's name became lowercased, except its initials ( ). *The T-Rex can be seen in the computer. *It may be possible that this map is connected with Warehouse Assault and Cargo Ship. Gallery Loading facility.jpg|How Facility looked like before it was officially released. Battlemechinfactory.png|The Battle Mech can be found in the facility (it is in the background of this image). Battlewait2.png|When waiting before the match starts. Facilitytop.png|The ceiling of the facility. LoadingScreen.png|The loading screen of Facility. Ontheconveyorbelt.png|Two players standing on the larger conveyor belt. Roboticcrane.png|The robotic crane, placed on the ceiling on the facility. Roundwon.png|Winning a round in Facility. Somesmoke.png|Some smoke. Yellowmachine.png|A yellow machine. Category:Maps Category:Multiplayer Maps